


The good boys

by switchfault



Series: NaNoWriMo 2015 one-shots [6]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Master/Pet, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchfault/pseuds/switchfault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he meets Taekwoon, Sanghyuk's relatively easy life becomes a whole lot more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The good boys

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, the Chained Up teasers are inspirational...

"Get Hyuk ready, I want him to accompany me tonight." The order is clearly audible, even if it's not really meant for Sanghyuk.

"Yes, Master," Hakyeon replies with a small bow, before he makes his way over to Sanghyuk's bed. "You heard him, kid, get up."

Sanghyuk groans and rolls around in bed, reluctant to move. He'd spent most of the previous night reading instead of sleeping, because he had been sure that Master would choose to being Hakyeon, as he almost always does. Sanghyuk usually only gets chosen for lunches or short shopping trips. The low-key things, where it doesn't matter as much if he messes up or does something he's not supposed to or speaks out of turn.

There's so much to learn.

"Hyung," he whines, grabbing onto Hakyeon's hand and attempting to pull him into bed. A lot of the time, Hakyeon will indulge him. When Sanghyuk was younger, Hakyeon would sleep next to him more often than not, and he would always bring back something from his outings with Master. A few months later, and Jaehwan was doing the same thing. Sanghyuk has always been a little spoiled. It probably comes with being the youngest of the three of them.

This time, though, Hakyeon rolls his eyes and uses the grip to pull Sanghyuk up. He struggles more with it now than he used to; Sanghyuk has gotten a lot taller lately, a lot more mature. It's probably why Master is taking him out this time. He's old enough for it now, even if he doesn't have anywhere near the experience that Hakyeon or Jaehwan has. 

"Come on, let's get you ready and dressed," Hakyeon says, a note of something like pity in his voice. 

Sanghyuk isn't scared, though. Nor is he stupid. He knows what's expected of him, and while he's nervous about it, he's also excited. "I'll be fine, hyung, I know Master wouldn't let me get hurt."

"Yeah, but it's your first time joining one of these parties." Hakyeon marches him into their bathroom and turns the shower on, gestures for Sanghyuk to get undressed. "You shouldn't have to be there on your own. Jaehwan and I were together our first time, it made it a lot easier. Who knows what kind of person you'll be paired up with now."

It's kind of nice, having someone who worries about him and takes care of him. Sanghyuk smiles and hugs Hakyeon quickly before getting in the shower, going through the routine. Getting cleaned up properly is only part of it. There's also shaving and waxing, trimming his nails, trimming his hair, rubbing a scented and slightly golden body lotion into his skin. Then there are the clothes and the make-up and the jewelry. Master likes it when his pets look good; it shows his wealth, that he can afford taking care of his boys, even if he has three of them.

Sanghyuk's sitting down with Hakyeon applying eyeliner before Sanghyuk speaks up again. "I won't be alone, though. Master will be there, won't he?"

"Of course," Hakyeon confirms. "He will no doubt keep an eye on you the whole time. But you won't be _with_ him. Plus there will be a lot of other people watching."

"Oh, right. I hadn't thought about that." Sanghyuk frowns, trying to imagine it. Of course there have been people looking at him before, whenever he's out with Master. He has spent countless luncheons kneeling by Master's feet with businessmen staring at him. He has walked with Master plenty of times through stores, pretending not to notice the people the people whispering about him and the leash connecting him to Master. 

But that's all different. There has always been a distance. Everyone knows not to touch someone else's pet in public. It would be incredibly rude. 

Things are different during parties, or so Sanghyuk has heard. Hakyeon and Jaehwan have told him a few things, and he has heard things from tutors as well. It's a little worrying, not knowing exactly what to expect. He thinks he can handle it, though. Master clearly thinks he can handle it, and the last thing Sanghyuk wants to do is to disappoint Master.

"Okay, all done," Hakyeon says after fastening slim leather wristbands around Sanghyuk's wrist. They compliment his leather collar perfectly. Sanghyuk tilts his head and looks at himself in the mirror, judging himself and deciding that Hakyeon has done a good job. Less than a week ago, Master had Sanghyuk's hair bleached white-blond, and that should probably have been a sign. Now, with his hair styled and his face accentuated by make-up, Sanghyuk feels like he looks years older than he actually is. 

Hakyeon still looks concerned, and Sanghyuk blows him a kiss. It's taken hours to get ready; it's time to go.

Jaehwan climbs out of bed to look him over as well. "Our little boy is growing up so fast," he says, voice thick with false emotion and he pretends to wipe away a tears even as Hakyeon smacks him. 

"Just be careful, okay?" Hakyeon takes Sanghyuk's hands, gives them a hard squeeze as if he doesn't want to let go again. "If you're uncomfortable or in pain, you have to tell Master. You remember your safe word, right?"

" _Hyung_." Sanghyuk is practically back to whining again. "I'm not a baby anymore, I'm not going to get in trouble or have to run to Master for help. But yes, of course I remember my safe word, I'm not stupid."

"Could have fooled me," Jaehwan mutters, and Sanghyuk would definitely have caused him some serious pain if it hadn't been for the fact that Master calls out for him. 

Instead, he makes a mental note to cause Jaehwan bodily harm in the morning. Revenge is best served cold and all that.

\--

Sanghyuk barely remembers any other home than the one he has now. Master's house is where he belongs, he has no doubt about it. If he thinks really hard, he can vaguely remember a small, dirty apartment and a couple of figures he thinks are probably his parents. They sold him to an auction house when he was still young, so young, and he has no idea how much money they got from him, but he hopes it was enough to help them.

He should probably be angry with them for selling him. Jaehwan is still angry with his parents. Then again, he was much older when he was sold, almost a teenager. 

Hakyeon was young as well, but he hasn't said anything more than that. Still such a mystery, even after so many years.

Sanghyuk remembers the auction house as well, mostly because it was so loud. He lived there for less than a year, he thinks, before he was put up for auction, and Master bought him and brought him home. Sanghyuk thinks of that day as his birthday, because he doesn't know when his actual birthday is. 

Master is kind. Sanghyuk doesn't need to compare him to any other owners to know this. Master always makes sure he is well fed and well dressed, he calls for a doctor when Sanghyuk is sick, he hired tutors to give Sanghyuk an education. When Sanghyuk read about dance classes, Master laughed and paid for them, then came with Sanghyuk and watched him dance for an entire weekend. 

Of course, there are rules. And of course, Master will punish Sanghyuk if he does break the rules. It's only fair. Sanghyuk learned how everything worked quickly. It's all about behaving and doing what's expected of him. If he's good, he is rewarded. If he's bad, he's punished. It's easy, really, and Sanghyuk likes it. There are no games with Master, like there sometimes is with Hakyeon or Jaehwan.

Yes, Hakyeon and Jaehwan. Not everyone can afford more than one pet, and Master has three. He owns girls too, three of those as well, but they are more like servants and personal assistants than pets. They all have a proper education, university and all, and they help Master in his work and represent him at meetings Master can't attend. 

Honestly, they're a little scary. They usually don't pay Sanghyuk much attention, either, just offers him little smiles or ushers him away if he's in their way. 

Thankfully, it's difficult to be in the way in a house as big as Master's. It's more like a mansion, and Sanghyuk loves it. The first floor holds the living room, the dining room, the large kitchen, the small gym, and Master's office. The second floor has Master's bedroom in the middle, then the girls' wing on the right, and the boys' on the left. The loft is largely unused, filled with boxes and old furniture, but it's excellent for playing hide and seek or for tucking himself away for an hour or two.

Sanghyuk has no idea how the girls' wing looks like, but he guesses it's a lot like their own. One large, open space with beds along one wall. They have an extensive wardrobe, a few bookshelves of their own, a desk shared between them, comfortable beanbags to curl up on. The bathroom is spacious as well, large enough for all three of them to get ready at the same time if they have to. 

He couldn't ask for anything more. Sometimes he thinks about it, wonders what he'd do if he was suddenly free to do whatever he wanted, go wherever he wanted, buy whatever he wanted.

But the truth is, Sanghyuk has no desire to be free - he already feels like he has all the freedom he needs.

\--

The party is even more extravagant than he had expected, and Sanghyuk has to pinch his arm to keep himself from openly gaping at everything. Hakyeon and Jaehwan might have described these places to him before, but it doesn't come close to the truth.

Sometimes, these parties are held in someone's house, if they are rich enough to throw a proper party. Mostly, they are held in clubs and hotels that have been rented for the night. The Masters and Mistresses come together, pool their money, and hand it all off to a coordinator who makes sure everything runs smoothly. Sometimes there's a theme, like Egyptian or the 80s or kittens. Other times there are specific events planned, like a poker or billiard competition. Other times, it's just a party. A mass of men and women and their pets gathering to eat and drink and have fun.

"Wow," Sanghyuk mutters under his breath. They're at a hotel this time, in a large banquet hall that has been decked out in all gold. Dozens of chandeliers sparkle, tables are filled with tiny and luxurious canapes, waiters dressed in sharp suits walk around offering up champagne in gold-rimmed glasses.

Master turns back and smiles at him. "Impressive, isn't it?"

"Yes, Master." Sanghyuk beams back at him, before bowing his head like most of the other pets in the room. It's difficult to remember to play the part when he's out in public; he's used to being able to talk to Master like a normal person, and while he's always - well, almost always - respectful to Master, this is still on a different level than he's used to.

Chuckling, Master tugs on the leash and Sanghyuk steps close, cheeks flushing with color as Master pets his hair. "You'll do good, Hyuk, I have faith in you. I have made a deal with a friend of mine; I think you'll like who we have picked out for you."

The words dance around in Sanghyuk's head for the next couple of hours. 

He follows Master around the room, staying close for now. Master feeds him a selection of the canapes and lets him have a few sips of champagne, and it's just enough to give Sanghyuk a pleasant buzz. A DJ in the corner plays music while people mill around, chatting to each other, eating and drinking, hanging out. Most of the pets in the room are male, but Sanghyuk sees a couple of girls as well, which surprises him. Most Masters and Mistresses prefer to keep boys as pets - they're more suited for it, while the girls are usually seen as better equipped to handle more responsibility.

By the time the lights from the chandeliers is lowered, Sanghyuk has relaxed enough to lean against Master, practically purring because this is nice and he definitely wouldn't mind being brought to more parties. Just as he's about to tell Master as much, a man with a tall pet in tow approaches them and Master lights up, greeting the man with enthusiasm.

For a minute, they talk, before Master tugs Sanghyuk slightly forwards. The other man does the same with his pet, nudging him closer to Sanghyuk. "This is Hyuk, and this, this is Leo," Master says, introducing them. Sanghyuk looks up to see a pair of intense eyes and a head full of blond hair and _holy shit_. He has taken a step forward before he's even aware of it and is tugged back by the leash. Master and his friend laugh at him. "I had a feeling you would approve."

Sanghyuk blushes and looks down for a moment, but then he's back to staring at the other pet. Leo. There's definitely something cat-like about him, like he could pounce any second. He also looks bored and almost sullen, which has Sanghyuk worrying. It makes him want to go over and snuggle that expression right off his face.

It also gives him some less than innocent urges, and Sanghyuk pulls a little on the leash restraining him, trying to inch closer without anyone noticing.

Unsurprisingly, it doesn't work, and Master tightens his grip, holds Sanghyuk in place. "Do you want to play, Hyuk?"

"Yes," Sanghyuk bites out, very nearly forgetting his place, but he manages to continue before the pause is too long, "Master, please, I want to."

For the first time, Leo looks at him, head slightly tilted, eyebrows quirked. His face is so _beautiful_. Sanghyuk wants to lick him all over, and he's not normally this hormonal, but he's not around other pets a lot and he is still young, after all. 

"What do you think, Leo?" The other Master unhooks Leo's leash and takes a step back, giving him relatively free reign. "Would you let him play with you?"

"I suppose," Leo says, eyes trained on Sanghyuk, and he doesn't even use a honorific, which makes Sanghyuk shudder even if he doesn't know why. There's something commanding about Leo, as if he should be a Master instead of a pet, and Sanghyuk wonders how he came to be what he is and how his Master has managed to tame someone who looks like they have so much pride.

This is not the time for questions and chit-chat, however. Master reaches out and caresses Sanghyuk's neck before unhooking his leash as well. It's only his years of training that keep Sanghyuk from rushing forwards, and Master rewards him for his patience. "Down on your knees, Hyuk." He has barely finished the sentence before Sanghyuk's knees connect with the floor. It should make him feel vulnerable, but it doesn't. If anything, it excites him, even more so because he can look up and study Leo's legs and thighs right in front of him.

Leo takes a step forwards, but he doesn't rush either - apparently they both have training. "What are the rules?"

Master smiles down at Sanghyuk before nodding to Leo. "Treat him well. It's his first time at a party, I would like him to have good memories of it. Otherwise, do whatever you feel like." 

With that, he withdraws and sits down in one of the comfortable armchairs near them. They're off on the left side of the hall, but still clearly visible to anyone who wants to watch. Out of the corner of his eyes, Sanghyuk can see a small crowd gathering, but he's not worried about it. He knows he looks good, he knows that none of them will touch him, and he knows that this is normal. There are already quiet and not so quiet noises drifting over from other places in the room, and he knows that it's only going to get louder and wilder. 

Sanghyuk's heart pounds with anticipation, and he blocks the rest of the room out. Focuses on Leo and nobody else. Even tunes out Master's presence, mostly because he knows Master will enjoy that. Hakyeon has told him as much.

When he looks up, he finds Leo staring down at him with dark eyes. His clothes are as tailored as Sanghyuk's are, but he wears less jewelry and less make-up. It's not as if he needs any, either. Sanghyuk is mesmerized, would happily watch this man for hours on end, trying to figure out what is going on in his head. 

"Open your mouth," Leo says. His voice is quiet and soft, but commanding nonetheless. It makes Sanghyuk tremble, and he does as he's told, licking his lips before opening his mouth. The uncertainty of what Leo will do has him panting, everything about the situation seems to go straight to his dick and man, he's going to remember this night for years, he's sure of it.

Leo reaches out and slides two fingers into Sanghyuk's mouth, and Sanghyuk sucks on them instinctively. It feels nice, but he wants more, and shuffles forwards on his knees. "Hands behind your back," Leo orders and presses his fingers down on Sanghyuk's tongue, slides his fingers in to the knuckle and Sanghyuk hooks his wrists together behind his back.

"Good boy," Leo tells him, and Sanghyuk moans around the fingers in his mouth.

He glances up, having to remind himself that Leo really is a pet, just like him. Where Sanghyuk's collar is narrow, made of supple black leather, Leo's is wide and looks like it's made of black silk, embroidered with silver thread in an elaborate pattern. It's different, no doubt, but it's still a collar. 

With his free hand, Leo unzips his pants, and Sanghyuk's attention is efficiently directed down. He lets his teeth graze Leo's fingers when Leo drags it out, teases and touches himself through the fabric instead of making a move. Everything moving in slow motion and Sanghyuk does not have the patience for this.

"What do you want?" Leo's voice seems to have gone even softer, and with the increased volume around them, Sanghyuk has to strain to even hear him.

He pulls back and turns his head to make Leo's slick fingers glide over his lips, before looking up at him. "I want to suck your cock," he says clearly, straight-forward enough that Leo's fingers twitch against his lips and Sanghyuk smirks. Leo might be in charge out of the two of them, but that doesn't mean that Sanghyuk can't hold his own. 

"Shouldn't you ask nicely," Leo says, but there's a shadow of a smile on his face and moments later he pushes his pants down far enough to free his cock and without teasing any further he steps closer and slides it into Sanghyuk's still open mouth, not stopping until the head hits the back of Sanghyuk's throat and _fuck_ if Sanghyuk doesn't like it.

He tries to bob his head, but Leo's hands are suddenly in his hair, holding him still, and Sanghyuk groans and focuses on sucking instead, feeling how the length throbs in his mouth in response. Leo keeps holding him still while he pulls all the way out, then thrusts back inside, even deeper, and Sanghyuk chokes. It's damn near impossible to breathe and he squirms in the hard grip, trying to pull back but not being able to and he very nearly moves his hands to push Leo away but he manages not to, barely. He can't stop himself from writhing in place though, especially not when Leo doesn't pull back and instead pushes deeper, deeper, his cock sliding down Sanghyuk's throat and he groans and goes limp, eyes fluttering shut. 

Only then does Leo start moving, fucking Sanghyuk's mouth with slow, controlled thrusts and all Sanghyuk can do is give himself over to it. He feels light-headed and like he's floating; the sounds from the rest of the room don't seem to reach him anymore. 

It seems to last forever, and yet, Sanghyuk mumbles a vague protest when Leo finally pulls back. Leo's hands are still firm in his hair, and he pulls Sanghyuk's head backwards, exposing his throat and Sanghyuk keeps his mouth open, half out of habit and half because he wants more. It's not the first time he's given a blowjob, but he can't remember it ever feeling like this before. Aside from the fingers twisted in his hair, Leo hasn't even touched him, but Sanghyuk is still hard, cock straining against his pants and he would kill for some friction right about now.

He's tempted to touch himself, but he knows better, and instead he struggles to get closer to Leo. "Please," he chokes out, voice hoarse and hardly even sounding like his own.

"Want more?" With a pang of satisfaction, Sanghyuk notices that Leo sounds more strained now as well. 

"Yeah," he replies, eager, willing, wanting. "More, want, I--"

Leo tightens his grip just so, tugs on Sanghyuk's hair, drawing a moan from him. "Want me to fuck you?"

Sanghyuk tries to nod but can't. "Yes, please, fuck me, now."

"Good boy," Leo says again and Sanghyuk practically comes on the spot.

Instead of pulling him up, Leo sinks down to the floor as well and pulls Sanghyuk close to kiss him. Sanghyuk meets him with a little too much enthusiasm, making them practically crash into each other and he laughs sheepishly and then Leo is kissing him. For some reason, Sanghyuk expected something rough and passionate, but instead Leo is gentle, letting the kiss linger for a long time before he licks into Sanghyuk's mouth. If Sanghyuk had any doubts about wanting this, it vanishes; he knows he's in good hands, trusts Leo without hesitation.

Unable to keep his hands still any longer, Sanghyuk fumbles to touch Leo. Withdraws from him just long enough to pull his shirt over his head before pressing close again and letting his fingers dance over Leo's skin. Mapping out his broad shoulders, the muscles in his arms, the soft skin of his stomach. Leo lets him explore, but doesn't mimic him. Instead he keeps kissing Sanghyuk before pulling his head back again and trailing his mouth over Sanghyuk's throat, licking around his collar and tugging on it with his teeth.

Sanghyuk is relieved that nobody tells them to hurry up, but he's still aware that they have an audience and that this isn't just for them. He hooks his hands around Leo's neck and pulls him down, quietly urging him on. There's plenty of available furniture around them, but the outer edges of the large room is covered in thick carpets and Sanghyuk sees no reason to make things more complicated than they have to be. 

Judging by how Leo smiles and starts tugging at Sanghyuk's clothes, he agrees.

Just like there's practical furniture, there is always lube within reach at these parties. Most pets will carry around a tube with them at all times anyway, just in case. Sanghyuk knows there are plenty of toys around the room as well, some relatively innocent and others less so, but he doesn't have any interest in them just yet. He barely has any experience at all, he's fine with leaving the more kinky stuff to the experts. 

The one thing that is absent from most pets' lives is condoms. Owners aren't allowed to bring their pets to parties unless they're clean and healthy; even if he's new to this side of things Sanghyuk has had regular health checks for years already. Seeing as most owners opt for keeping boys as pets, there is no risk of pregnancy either. Sanghyuk isn't sure how it works for the pets who are girls, but it isn't something he has to worry about. He's never had an interest in girls, and he doubts Master has any interest in seeing him with one.

Why would he, when he could see him with someone like Leo instead?

Sanghyuk arches his back as Leo's hands glide down his chest, gasps at the slight pinches to his nipples, moans when Leo takes the time to grind down against him. He's already breathless, and the feeling only intensifies when Leo's hands push his legs apart, spreads him open. It's all too easy to play along, letting Leo dictate where and how he moves, following his wordless commands without a second thought.

Still, he hisses quietly when cold, slick fingers rub against his hole, unused to the feeling of someone so unfamiliar doing it. "Relax," Leo says, steadying Sanghyuk with a hand flat against his stomach, and then one slender finger pushes inside him. The stretching feeling is uncomfortable at first, but Leo knows what he's doing, makes it feel good, crooks his finger and slides it deeper until Sanghyuk is panting and squirming for more.

Only then does Leo add a second finger, then a third, scissoring Sanghyuk open, taking his time. Sanghyuk pulls his knees up and lets his legs fall open; as an afterthought he stretches his arms over his head, gripping onto the carpet. Displays himself fully, ready for the taking. 

"Hyung," he chokes out when Leo twists his fingers just a fraction and Sanghyuk swears he sees stars. He tenses up and that makes it feel even better and fuck, he's really going to come soon.

Leo pulls his fingers out and slides his hand up to Sanghyuk's cock, rubbing against it instead of stroking and Sanghyuk arches into the touch, wanting more of it and he knows he's whining for it like a horribly impatient brat. He can't help it, it's nearly impossible to form words at all, but he mutters little pleas, definitely not above begging for it.

It's not until he finally moves his hands down to grasp Leo's shoulders and pull him closer forcibly that Leo finally moves. As if he was waiting for Sanghyuk to lose it. Within seconds, he's on top of Sanghyuk, taking the time to kiss him and then he's pushing inside and oh _god_ Sanghyuk doesn't want it to ever stop.

It feels like it doesn't, either. Leo pushes in to the hilt and stills for a second, before pulling back out and then sliding back inside, making Sanghyuk's breath hitch in his throat because it's too slow, too much, not enough. He feels every single movement and struggles to take it, but it's not like he has a choice and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way anyway. "Hyung, please," he breathes, meeting Leo's eyes and shuddering over how it feels.

Leo kisses his forehead and withdraws enough to hook his arms underneath Sanghyuk's legs, staying still with his cock buried inside Sanghyuk until Sanghyuk writhes and begs him to _move_. When Leo starts fucking him in earnest, Sanghyuk almost regrets begging for it, because one hard thrust has him crying out and a dozen of them reduces him to half-moaned sobs. He reaches his hands over his head again, gives in, submits to Leo as if Leo owns him. 

The sensations shouldn't be so overwhelming, but they are. Leo picks up his pace, lifts Sanghyuk's legs slightly, thrusts in deeper. Sanghyuk feels wrecked and he knows he must be terribly flushed, that his hair is probably a mess, that he's sweaty and making all kinds of noises, but none of it concerns him. He can't even begin to care about anything but Leo, trying to get closer to him, tightening around him, groaning over how Leo's thrusts go harder and more erratic as a response. 

"Leo hyung," Sanghyuk says, wants to ask Leo to stroke him, but then Leo shifts the angle and it's like a lightning goes off. Once he finds the right spot, Leo sticks to it, pace unforgiving, and within seconds Sanghyuk is coming, body jerking. He can't even get enough air to moan, just thrashes on the soft carpet, not sure he can't take it but having to ride it out anyway. 

Instead of pulling out like he no doubt should, Leo doesn't withdraw at all. He sticks to the same pace, draws Sanghyuk's orgasm out and then keeps _going_ and Sanghyuk whimpers because he's too sensitive, every nerve feeling like it's sparking with electricity. It's impossible to relax, even more so when Leo's thrusts go shallow and erratic and Sanghyuk doesn't look away for a second, searing every minute change in Leo's expression into his mind.

When Leo comes, it's Sanghyuk who cries out, body tensing again before he finally manages to relax. He feels thoroughly spent, debauched, breathless to the point of passing out. Leo lowers his legs again and leans down, pressing a kiss to Sanghyuk's lips. "Good boy," he whispers, and then he's gone. Back on his feet, no doubt heading to one of the bathrooms to get cleaned up, and Sanghyuk aches because it's over. 

He's glad it happened, infinitely so, but how is anything ever going to compare?

"How did I do, Master?" Sanghyuk asks sleepily in the car on the way home. He aches all over, but it's a good kind of ache. 

Master pulls him down, allows him to lie with his head in Master's lap. Even pets Sanghyuk's head, brushing his still sweaty hair back from his forehead. "You were perfect, just perfect."

Sanghyuk smiles and lets himself drift off to sleep, trusting that Master will get him safely to bed.

\--

In the following days, Sanghyuk can't stop thinking about Leo. Talks about him so much that first Jaehwan and then Hakyeon tells him to shut up before they gag him. Dreams about him at night and wakes up so hard he has to jerk off in the shower every damn morning. Fantasizes about him, about the kind of things he could do and that voice low in his ear, telling him all kinds of dirty things and fuck, he can't take this. 

Normally, Sanghyuk wouldn't go to Master with something like this. Small things, sure. Little requests like a favorite meal or a specific book or a bracelet he wants particularly badly. Asking to go to dance classes was the biggest thing he ever asked for. Until now, anyway.

"Master, can I play with Leo again?" Sanghyuk makes his eyes big, gives Master what Hakyeon has dubbed the puppy look.

Even if he's working, Master indulges him. "You liked him that much?"

" _Yes_. I can't stop thinking about him." Maybe he shouldn't be so honest about it, but Sanghyuk knows that Master likes it when he's communicates clearly. He's beyond being embarrassed about this too. He'd downright plead with Master, as long as it means he gets to see Leo again.

Master threads his fingers through Sanghyuk's hair, just pets him for a few minutes. "We'll see," he says eventually, and Sanghyuk tries not to be disappointed. "I'm not making any promises, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Master," Sanghyuk says, grateful and placated, and he kisses Master's cheek before bouncing back to the boys' wing to tell Hakyeon more about Leo.

\--

Another two weeks go by before he gets to see Leo again, and this time it's not at a party, but at a perfectly ordinary lunch. Sanghyuk wears jeans and a sweater in the chilly autumn weather, and Leo is more informal as well, in black pants and a grey and white top, and somehow, he looks even better than the last time Sanghyuk saw him.

For once, Master doesn't keep Sanghyuk kneeling at his feet throughout the lunch. Instead, he and Leo are given their own table and their own meal, and Sanghyuk can't help but give Master a questioning look because this seems like too much. Master nods, however, and Sanghyuk decides to take full advantage of this sudden bout of extra freedom.

"Hi," he says to Leo, kind of belatedly, considering that they're already sitting at a table with their meals in front of them.

Leo just nods back at him. His focus seems to be more on the food than on Sanghyuk, which is almost offensive, but then again, the food here is really good. Sanghyuk digs into his own meal, eating in silence for a while and just glancing over at Leo every now and then to make sure he won't make a run for it or something equally dumb.

"I'm Sanghyuk," he says eventually once Leo shows signs of slowing down. "What's your name? I mean, Leo is nice, but... You know."

For what feels like an eternity, there's no answer, but then Leo sighs and replies. "Taekwoon."

"Taekwoon," Sanghyuk repeats, practically tasting the name. "I like it. Can I call you Taekwoon?"

The nod he gets is reluctant, but at least it is a nod. "Not at parties, though."

"Of course not, hyung, I'm not stupid!" Sanghyuk laughs, feels damn near giddy, and he wonders if this is what having a crush is like. If it is, he likes it. A lot. Probably a little too much.

\--

"I can't believe Master's taking the two of you," Jaehwan says, glaring at Sanghyuk as if this is all his fault. "I feel left out."

"Now you know how I felt for years," Sanghyuk shoots back, because he's been very used to being left behind while Master took Hakyeon and Jaehwan off to parties, sometimes not returning until late the following day. He's not going to feel bad for being allowed in on the fun, even if it means that one of the others have to be the one left hone alone occasionally.

Jaehwan throws a pillow at him and pouts; Hakyeon rolls his eyes and drags Sanghyuk off to stop any accidental bloodshed from happening. "Next time the two of you can go," he says, "I wouldn't mind getting some peace and quiet around here for once."

"You love us," Jaehwan calls out just as the door slams shut. Sanghyuk grins because he knows it's true. No matter how much he complains and no matter how much Sanghyuk and Jaehwan bug him, Hakyeon always takes care of them and worries about them. After Master, Hakyeon is the person Sanghyuk trusts the most in the entire world, and he knows it's the same for Jaehwan. 

Still, it's a little strange going to a party with Hakyeon. Sanghyuk isn't used to sharing Master's attention like this, and he isn't sure what to expect.

It's why he sputters a protest when Master introduces Hakyeon to Taekwoon and all but shove them together. "B-but," Sanghyuk says, earning himself a stern glance, and he knows he needs to stop.

Easier said than done.

"But I want to play with him," he complains, can't help himself, and this time Master grabs a hold of his collar and tightens until Sanghyuk can barely breathe.

"Behave," Master says, and Sanghyuk nods, defeated. He apologizes quickly and settles on the floor by Master's feet, like he's supposed to, but he still whines quietly to himself as Master makes him watch Hakyeon with Taekwoon. 

He has never seen Hakyeon with anyone but Jaehwan, and that has always been brief glimpses, unplanned and accidental. They've always been in private, where Hakyeon is just Hakyeon, laughing at the things Jaehwan says and kissing him until they're both breathless. He is used to Hakyeon being soft and gentle and playful, tumbling around with Jaehwan like they're teenage boys infatuated with each other.

Hakyeon as N is something almost unknown, and Sanghyuk gapes as Hakyeon tangles his fingers in Taekwoon's hair and pulls him close, kisses him with aggression, all teeth and tongue and something close to actual anger. He doesn't hesitate with grabbing a fistful of Taekwoon's shirt with his other hand, pulling so hard that several buttons go flying. 

For a second, Taekwoon hardly even reacts, just lets Hakyeon kiss him. When Hakyeon drags his nails down Taekwoon's chest, however, he downright growls and grabs Hakyeon's hands, forcing them behind his back and pushing him backwards until he hits the nearest table. Before Hakyeon has the chance to retaliate, Taekwoon spins him around and bends him over the table, all but slams him forwards. "You," Hakyeon starts, but doesn't get any further before Taekwoon tugs his pants down though to give his ass a smack so hard that Sanghyuk practically feels it as well.

There's no doubt that Hakyeon feels it; he kicks out and struggles to get up, swearing at Taekwoon. The words he spits are so vehement that Taekwoon falters, just enough for Hakyeon to get back on his feet and turn the situation around. He doesn't try to repeat Taekwoon's actions, however, instead he finds a pillar nearby and shoves Taekwoon against it before pressing against him, a leg between Taekwoon's thighs, grinding against him, dragging moans out of Taekwoon's mouth.

Sanghyuk is torn between feeling envious and turned on, and he squirms in place, part of him wanting to join them and another part of him wanting to go back in time and feigning sickness so that he wouldn't have had to witness this. "N hyung," he breathes, remembering to use Hakyeon's pet name just in time. 

Hakyeon glances at him; Taekwoon just keeps staring at Hakyeon. He hasn't acknowledged Sanghyuk at all and it makes everything worse.

By now, there are a lot of people watching, but neither Hakyeon nor Taekwoon take any notice of it. Taekwoon gives Hakyeon's shoulders a push, but Hakyeon is nothing if not stubborn, and Taekwoon falters again when Hakyeon's hand disappears down the pack of his pants. Even now, Taekwoon is quiet, but his eyes narrow and then close. Aside from Taekwoon's ripped shirt and Hakyeon's pants hanging indecently low on his hips, they're still dressed, and pressed together like this, it's hard to see what's going on.

"N," Master says, and Hakyeon nods, taking the hint without having to be told anything else. He tugs harshly at Taekwoon's clothes, strips him naked. It takes Taekwoon a moment, but then he follows the lead, his movements just as rough. His fingers dig into Hakyeon's arms, shoulder, sides, leaving red marks that will no doubt blossom into bruises in the morning. Hakyeon hisses and shoves Taekwoon against the pillar again, pressing flush against him.

They are beautiful together. Sanghyuk hates to admit it, but it's true. Taekwoon is pale where Hakyeon is tan and the contrast is breathtaking. Sanghyuk isn't aware of shifting forwards until he's pulled back again by his collar, and he whimpers because he wants to be closer, wants to _touch_.

"No more prep," Taekwoon's owner orders, and it's a clear signal about who gets to top. Taekwoon's eyes flash, but he doesn't object. 

Hakyeon's smile is without mirth, and then it's gone and he's all focus. He doesn't bother moving them anywhere, just turns Taekwoon around and pushes inside him. One hand on Taekwoon's hip, one on his shoulder, more than enough leverage to go straight into a hard and fast rhythm that would've had Sanghyuk's legs buckling within seconds. 

Taekwoon is far less easy. Even if it has to hurt, at least at first, he's remarkably quiet, biting down on his lower lip. Instead of letting himself be pressed close to the pillar, he braces himself against it, pushes back until he's almost free of it. It makes it possible for everyone who is interested to see every detail, from the expression on his face to the way his chest is heaving to where his toes are curling into the carpet.

Sanghyuk knows he shouldn't move, should just stay put and simply watch, but Sanghyuk can't help but whimper, rubbing his thighs together because his cock is tenting his pants and he's aching to be touched. He wants to touch, too, wants to be involved, included. Wants to make Taekwoon feel better than he is; he's not even hard and he doesn't look like he's going to do anything about it, either.

That's when Hakyeon steps in, slides his hand from Taekwoon's hip to wrap around his cock, stroking him at an erratic pace. At the same time he slows down, changes his angle slightly, and Taekwoon's mouth falls open as he moans. Quiet at first, then louder, as if he's slowly giving in to it, bit by bit. A few more moments, and he's pushing back against Hakyeon, meeting his movements, participating instead of being passive.

Sanghyuk hates every second of it, and he loves every second of it.

Master curls a hand around his neck, makes sure he keeps watching, but honestly, by now Sanghyuk doesn't think he could have looked away if he had wanted to. Hakyeon's movements speed up again and Taekwoon's arms give out; he leans against the pillar and slides one hand down to join Hakyeon's on his cock. It's Taekwoon who comes first, moans stuttering out into nothing as he gasps for air. Hakyeon fucks him through it and then pulls out, stroking himself the last few seconds until he comes on Taekwoon's ass before sliding back inside, making them both shudder before they finally separate.

The watching crowd applaud them, and Hakyeon looks around in confusion, bravado gone again now that he's not performing anymore. Taekwoon's face is back to its usual calm and stoic expression, and Sanghyuk wants nothing more than to hug him.

The car ride back is tenser than it should be. Even more so after Master nudges Hakyeon, makes him slide to his knees and suck Sanghyuk off while Master watches. Hakyeon is good, all experience and quiet confidence, and he swallows Sanghyuk's come down without protest, but it still feels _wrong_. 

\--

Sanghyuk sulks for days. 

The day after the party, Hakyeon is quiet and almost apologetic, attempting to ply Sanghyuk with sweets. The next day, he's a little less understanding. Another couple of days, and he's rolling his eyes and telling Sanghyuk to get over it already.

"But Taekwoon hyung is mine," Sanghyuk mutters. He knows exactly how stupid it sounds, but he can't help it. 

Jaehwan is the only one who laughs. "Since when did you own a pet, Hyukkie?"

Hakyeon just stares at him. "Remember your place. Don't get in too deep, it won't end well."

"It did for us," Jaehwan points out, grinning when Hakyeon glares at him.

"That was different. We already had the same owner. It's not like Sanghyuk can be with this guy." Hakyeon shakes his head and sighs, looking worried all over again like a big brother concerned about the baby of the family. "He doesn't even seem that nice."

Sanghyuk shakes his head so hard he almost falls over. "He _is_ nice! You just don't know him."

"Neither do you."

"I know him well enough to like him." Sanghyuk isn't going to give up on this, even if he knows it's dumb. Some pets do get to have relationships outside of the one with their Master, but it's all down to luck and what their owner is like. Some demand that their pet's attention and affection is with their Master only. Some marry their pets off or free them to live their own lives with whoever they want. Some, like Master, allow their pets to have relationships with each other if they want to. 

He has no idea what Taekwoon's owner's views are. Nor does he know if Taekwoon's even interested in him. And even if he was, Sanghyuk doesn't know if Master would be open to the idea, or how it could ever work. 

Hakyeon is probably right; he should get out before this develops into something serious.

Problem is, Sanghyuk is pretty sure it's already serious.

\--

The next time Master takes Sanghyuk to a party, Taekwoon isn't even there. Instead he's paired up with a tall pet called Hongbin, and it's strange because that's apparently his real name. "My Mistress prefers it," he explains with a smile when Sanghyuk asks about it. They're at a club this time, and they've been dancing together for what feels like hours. Sanghyuk is hot and worked up, but he's not going to go further until he's told to.

He wishes Taekwoon was here, but Hongbin is nice too. His hands are gentle and sure on Sanghyuk's body as they're dancing, and he smiles almost happily every time he presses a kiss to Sanghyuk's cheeks, nose, neck, mouth. His body is lean and strong, like Taekwoon's, but still entirely different. He's a lot more playful as well, spinning Sanghyuk around and lifting him up and dipping him, leaving Sanghyuk dizzy and laughing.

Later, when they're in one of the rooms above the club, he hovers over Hongbin on the bed and lets his teeth graze over the metal collar around Hongbin's neck. Hongbin's hands are just as sure as before, guiding Sanghyuk down on his cock, and Sanghyuk groans and rides him slowly. The hands on his hips help ground him and keep him steady, but Hongbin does nothing to control him, and Sanghyuk relishes in the feeling of being the one making the decisions.

He draws it out on purpose, clenches around Hongbin and moans when Hongbin's hips buck and he thrusts upwards, pressing deeper. Leaning back, there's pressure against his prostate, and Sanghyuk moves one hand to stroke himself, puts on a damn good show, falls into the moment as if he was meant for this.

Hongbin kisses him when they're getting cleaned up afterwards, and Sanghyuk decides that it can be nice without Taekwoon too.

\--

In between parties, Sanghyuk gets to meet Taekwoon several more times. Master and Taekwoon's owner, his Sir, are business partners, and they have meetings or lunches together relatively often, though they don't always bring pets along. 

Sanghyuk is sure Master is aware of his feelings by now, but he doesn't say anything about it. Considering that he's arranging these little meet-ups, Sanghyuk chooses to believe that he approves. Or at least that he's willing to let Sanghyuk explore and flirt and get to know Taekwoon properly. 

Not that getting to know Taekwoon is an easy task. Most of the time, Sanghyuk is the one doing most of the talking. He chatters away, telling Taekwoon about Hakyeon and Jaehwan and how they're together, properly together. He talks about their bedroom at home and about the time Jaehwan flooded the bathroom and accidentally drowned Hakyeon's laptop in the process. He tells Taekwoon about the things he has studied and how he would have liked to be a dance instructor or maybe an actor if he hadn't been a pet. He shares what little he remembers of his childhood, of his life before he was collared and owned.

Taekwoon listens, comments here and there, smiles occasionally. And bit by bit, he starts sharing as well.

Sanghyuk learns that Taekwoon isn't alone in his Master's house; he lives with another pet named Wonsik. "Ravi," Taekwoon says with an exaggerated sigh. "He picked it himself." He tells Sanghyuk that he was abandoned as a baby, and the orphanage he lived in sold him when he was ten years old. Taekwoon has had three different owners, but when Sanghyuk asks why, he just shrugs. Maybe it's not so strange; Taekwoon doesn't really seem like the ideal pet. At least not if you're looking for someone wholly devoted and obedient.

Just like Sanghyuk, Taekwoon likes music, though he prefers singing to dancing. He writes songs too, sometimes, during sleepless nights or when he's stressed. If he could, he'd be a song-writer. "Or a veterinarian," Taekwoon adds, telling Sanghyuk that his Sir allows him to volunteer at an animal shelter for a few hours a week. 

Sanghyuk pictures Taekwoon with a lap full of puppies and falls a little bit more in love with him.

\--

It never used to bother him, listening to Hakyeon and Jaehwan at night.

Now it does.

Sanghyuk groans quietly into his pillow as moans and breathless laughter drifts over from Hakyeon's bed. He rolls over onto his back, squeezes his eyes shut and thinks about Taekwoon as he jerks off, letting the noises and the fantasies blend together until he doesn't even know what's real anymore. 

If only he could have Taekwoon here, with him.

\--

At the next party, Sanghyuk meets Wonsik. Taekwoon has told him enough about Wonsik to make him easy to recognize, and even if he hadn't, the silk collar with gold embroidery would have given it away. "Ravi hyung," Sanghyuk says, greeting the other pet unprompted.

Wonsik blinks at him and then grins widely. "You must be Hyuk," he says, actually shaking Sanghyuk's hand, and with enthusiasm, too. "I've heard a lot about you."

It's enough to make Sanghyuk beam at anyone who comes close for the next two hours. 

Before the end of the night, he gravitates back towards Wonsik, half because he wants to, half because Master guides him in that direction. He has spent most of the night by Master's side, observing the other pets playing and expecting to be pushed into it as well, but instead Master has kept him close. It's different, but kind of nice. 

Not to mention it's interesting to get to watch instead of actively participating, taking mental notes of things he wants to try out sometime. The parties aren't meant to be educational, but that doesn't mean he can't use them to learn. He's still young, after all, doesn't have anywhere near as much experience as most of the pets that are brought to parties.

Still, Sanghyuk doesn't mind changing it up, and he leans into it when Wonsik hugs him close. It's slow and oddly gentle, in contrast to the other things going on in the room. They hardly even get undressed, just push fabric out of the way to get to skin, touching and feeling, letting the sensations be enough. Wonsik doesn't kiss him and Sanghyuk is okay with that, leaning his forehead against Wonsik's instead as hands drift downwards until they are stroking each other, keeping it slow until Master tells them to go faster. 

It turns into a bit of a competition after that, because Sanghyuk is a brat and apparently so is Wonsik. Sanghyuk twists his hand and squeezes and uses every trick he knows of, and he tries to hold back because he doesn't want to lose, but then Wonsik bites his lower lip hard and Sanghyuk comes with a startled cry. Seconds later, Wonsik follows. They're so close that their clothes are a mess and Sanghyuk wrinkles his nose. He doesn't apologize, however, just grins at Wonsik and earns himself another bite.

"Now I get why hyung likes you," Wonsik mutters in his ear, and while he waves goodbye minutes later, the words echo in Sanghyuk's head for several days. Jaehwan tells him that he looks even more like an idiot than usual, but for once, Sanghyuk just ignores him.

\--

If there's one place Sanghyuk didn't expect to find himself on a regular Wednesday afternoon, it's at an animal shelter. But here he is, trailing a step behind Taekwoon, following him around like another lost puppy. 

He's not even sure how it happened, if it was Taekwoon who brought it up with his Sir or if it was Sanghyuk who mentioned something to Master. Either way, he's been allowed to tag along with Taekwoon for the day; it won't be a regular occurrence, Master tells him, but he doesn't mind giving Sanghyuk different experiences.

The shelter is filled with animals - a lot of cats and dogs, but also some rabbits, hamsters, guinea pigs, even rats. Human pets being normal doesn't mean that regular pets have gone out of style. Quite a few owners will let their pets keep pets of their own, though in Sanghyuk's experience that's more common with the owners who only have one pet. Probably explains why Master has never brought any animals into the house. With three human pets around, there's no need for animal ones running around.

This is all new to Sanghyuk. Funnily enough it makes him more nervous than he has ever been for any party. "What if I hurt them?"

"You won't," Taekwoon reassures him. "Just be gentle. If you do something they don't like, you'll know it."

Surprisingly, Taekwoon turns out to be a good teacher. He seems to have all the patience in the world, quietly explaining what to do to Sanghyuk. They go through his normal routine; cleaning cages, filling food and water bowls, mopping floors, petting cats, playing with puppies. Sanghyuk follows the instructions and takes more care than he thinks he ever has before in his life, especially when he's handling a cat that's had an operation.

"That's it," Taekwoon says, voice low and so, so soft. "You're doing good."

Sanghyuk really wants to kiss him. 

He settles for a broad smile, soaking up the praise because Taekwoon doesn't throw compliments around carelessly. Every word he says is measured, as if he doesn't want to let too much slip. All that does is make Sanghyuk more curious, wanting to figure him out and know what's behind the calm expression and the intense eyes. He has time, however, and he doesn't want to push. Okay, so he pushes a little, asks questions and stays too close, but as long as he's not pushed away, he'll risk it.

The shelter is relatively quiet at this hour, so they get to work in peace. A few customers come by, giving them looks and then going on with their day. Sanghyuk is aware that they stick out, with their collars and clear signs of being owned, but he doesn't care. There's no need to care when he gets to settle down on the floor in a room filled with cats and toys, sitting next to Taekwoon and talking while they play with a handful of kittens.

As far as Sanghyuk is concerned, it's pretty damn close to a perfect day.

\--

Sanghyuk has gotten pretty used to eating with Taekwoon in restaurants with Master and Taekwoon's Sir at the next table. It's a good routine, nice and comforting, something to look forward to because it's far from a daily thing. Once a week, two at most, and Sanghyuk cherishes the time he gets to spend with Taekwoon. Even more so when they get to take a walk or go into a store alone, unsupervised.

The outings are always fairly casual, so Sanghyuk doesn't know what to make of it when Master tells him to put his wrist cuffs on. The collar is always around his neck, but the wrist cuffs are usually reserved for parties.

He understands even less when, instead of going to their usual restaurant, Master takes him to one that is divided into separate and private rooms. It's enough to make him nervous, his pulse racing, and it doesn't exactly slow down when he walks into a room that only has Taekwoon and his Sir in it.

There is a fully set table on one side of the room and a trolley of food beside it. Considering that there are only two chairs, Sanghyuk assumes he's not there to eat. Something which becomes even more obvious when he takes in the other side of the room. A low, four-poster bed takes up most of the space, shared only by a set of shelves with enough toys on them to make Sanghyuk blush.

"No rules," Master says, looking at Sanghyuk but addressing both of them. "Just enjoy yourselves."

It's enough to make Sanghyuk feel more than a little giddy, and he rushes over to Taekwoon and gives him an impulsive hug. Taekwoon takes a second to hug him back, but Sanghyuk doesn't take that personally. He knows Taekwoon pretty well by now, knows how to read him a little better. 

He doesn't have a problem with taking Taekwoon's hand and pulling him over to the bed, letting himself fall down on it and bouncing a little. Taekwoon shakes his head, but he's smiling and he climbs onto the bed as well, wrestling Sanghyuk down onto the mattress in a rare display of playfulness. Sanghyuk laughs, louder than intended, and retaliates, rolling them around and pinning Taekwoon down.

"Who do you think you're kidding?" Taekwoon doesn't fight him, just rests his hands on Sanghyuk's hips, thumbs rubbing in little circles.

Sanghyuk grins down at him and shifts to straddle him properly, rubbing himself down against Taekwoon and taking great pleasure in the way Taekwoon pushes back up against him. "What, you don't think I can take you?"

Taekwoon hums. "Maybe you could, if you wanted to. But you don't want to."

"I don't?"

"No, you don't." Taekwoon is definitely smirking now. "You want to be a good boy for me."

Sanghyuk groans and he feels his face flush hot and he knows that if this was a fight, then he has most certainly lost. It's tempting to pout at Taekwoon, but instead he leans down to kiss him, feather-light kisses and all too affectionate smooches that probably say too much. "Then let me show you how much of a good boy I can be," he mutters, taking the time to kiss Taekwoon's nose as well.

Taekwoon nods, allows him. Sanghyuk takes his time as he undresses them both, doing as much touching in the process as he possibly can. He's gotten more familiar with Taekwoon's body by now, but there is still so much more to discover, so much skin to run his fingers over, so many places to kiss and lick and Taekwoon reciprocates, running his hands over as much of Sanghyuk's skin as he can reach. 

It's completely different when there are only two people watching. Sanghyuk has gotten used to the big parties, with the crowds and the laughter and the din of noises. The air is always thick during the parties, the lights dimmed, everything feeling like it's not quite real.

This, this is very real. Sunshine streams in through the large windows, bathing the room in warm light. The air is clean and fresh. There are no waiters walking around, no other pets making out in another corner of the room, no crowd of onlookers. Only their own owners watching, and judging from their quiet conversation and the clinking of cutlery, they're not even paying all that much attention.

Everything about it makes Sanghyuk's skin tingle.

It doesn't help that Taekwoon rolls them around again and takes charge as easily as if he knows exactly what Sanghyuk wants. Wouldn't be surprising if he does. His hands reduce Sanghyuk to a trembling mess entirely too quickly, and when he trails a string of harsh bites along Sanghyuk's collarbone it's enough to make Sanghyuk arch off the bed with sheer want.

"Want to play with any of those things?" Taekwoon gestures vaguely at the shelves next to the bed, where vibrators, beads, plugs, whips, and an assortment of other toys are lined up neatly.

Sanghyuk shakes his head; he doesn't have to think about it. "Just want you."

If his honesty makes Taekwoon uncomfortable, he doesn't show it. Instead he laughs quietly and kisses Sanghyuk while preparing him, taking his time even if Sanghyuk tries to protest that he can take it, he doesn't need all this care. 

There's no denying that it makes it feel better, however, and Sanghyuk has given up on even trying to hold back his moans by the time Taekwoon finally pushes inside him. Looking down at him, just like the first time they were this close, and Sanghyuk can't help but pull him down to kiss him, again and again. They're so close, and yet he wishes he could get closer, wants to feel every inch of Taekwoon against him.

It's why he curses when Taekwoon pulls away from him, abruptly. "Be good," Taekwoon says, and even if he's still whining, Sanghyuk lets himself be turned around on all fours.

He stops complaining pretty damn quickly when Taekwoon slams back inside, much harder than before. Every rough thrust rocks Sanghyuk forwards and he nearly faceplants onto the mattress, but Taekwoon's hands grip his hips, help keep him steady. Holds him in place seemingly without effort and Sanghyuk groans at the thought of what Taekwoon would do to him if there were really no rules, if they were free and alone and not having to please anyone but themselves.

Sanghyuk moves a hand and jerks himself off, quick and sloppy, rushes over the edge and spills onto the mattress beneath him without a thought for making this last. He can barely hold himself up, but he still pushes back against Taekwoon, uncoordinated but eager. Taekwoon bends down, molds himself against Sanghyuk's back, and bites down on his shoulder as he comes. Sated and spent, Sanghyuk lets himself fall down onto the bed, pulling Taekwoon with him. They're both still trembling and breathing hard, the sounds feeling too loud in the otherwise quiet room.

Master and Taekwoon's Sir have moved on to dessert by now, and Sanghyuk takes the opportunity to stretch out and relax. It's not often he gets to take his time after sex. He's not sure what to do or how close to get, but he takes the chance of rolling over and curling an arm around Taekwoon.

A part of him is sure he's going to be pushed away, but instead Taekwoon shifts closer and rests his head on Sanghyuk's shoulder. They don't talk, but Sanghyuk doesn't think they need to. Not now.

\--

Hakyeon doesn't approve of any of this, and he makes it known. Not to Master, he's not that forwards, but he doesn't try to hold back when it's Jaehwan or Sanghyuk he's talking to. "You need to take a serious step back. It's not going to end well."

Sanghyuk reaches out, gives him a little shove. Mostly for show. Technically, the three of them are equals, but there's no denying that it's Hakyeon who is in charge. Even if that doesn't stop Sanghyuk from bothering him every now and then. "It could, you don't know. It could work out."

"Hyukkie..."

"I'm not stupid," Sanghyuk says before Hakyeon has the chance to admonish him further. Honestly, he's starting to get a little tired of the lectures. He already knows that relationships between pets are difficult to maintain at the best of times, and even more so when said pets belong to different owners. He knows that Taekwoon is older than him, and different, and not entirely easy. He knows that there are a lot of things he's going to have to accept if he even wants to try to make it work.

Most of all, he knows that he knows too little. They've spent a lot of time together by now, but there are still so many things he doesn't know about Taekwoon. So many sides of him that Sanghyuk has yet to see. 

It doesn't help that Taekwoon doesn't talk much unless they're alone together, which happens almost never. Sanghyuk has to rely on actions, reading into little gestures, and he can't be sure if any of it means what he thinks and hopes it means.

"For the record, I think it's a great idea," Jaehwan says, earning himself a half-hearted glare from Hakyeon. "Seriously. I mean, I don't know the guy, I've barely even met him, but I've spent some time with Wonsik and he likes the guy and that's enough for me. Besides, Hongbin says he's a good guy too."

Sanghyuk perks up and scoots across the floor to lay his head in Jaehwan's lap, blinking up at him. He's seen Hongbin at a few parties, briefly, but hasn't gotten to do anything more than say hello or nod and smile to him. He didn't even know that Jaehwan knew him. It's the trouble of only being present some of the time; friendships or relationships form quickly and quietly and unnoticed by many. "You know Hongbin hyung?"

Jaehwan nods and reaches out, tugs on Sanghyuk's collar until Sanghyuk swats him. "We've spent some time together during parties. And a lot of time last summer. You remember the vacation Master took me on? Hongbin was there too, so we got to know each other pretty well."

"I don't like that guy either," Hakyeon mutters, tone of voice sour and annoyed. Jaehwan just blows him a kiss.

"And he knows Taekwoon hyung too?" Sanghyuk has his priorities. He likes Hongbin just fine, but he's mostly interested in how he relates to Taekwoon.

"Yeah. Don't know how though, I didn't ask." Grinning, Jaehwan tugs at his collar again and Sanghyuk lets him, even if he whines in protest. "Whatever you're doing with Taekwoon must be pretty obvious 'cause Hongbin knows something's going on too. Last time he asked me if you two were together."

Sanghyuk flushes and buries his face in his arms, embarrassed and happy at the same time. "What did you say, tell me you didn't say something stupid," he mutters, voice muffled.

"I told him you were head over heels in love."

"Hyung! You didn't!"

Jaehwan practically beams at him. "Sure did."

The urge to punch him in the face has never been so strong, but Sanghyuk resists. Partly because he knows it'll escalate into a fight and Jaehwan is still stronger than him, and partly because it's against the rules. They're not allowed to cause each other harm, unless ordered to do so, and as far as Sanghyuk knows, Master has never made any of them do that. He does pout at Jaehwan, however, and pinches his thigh. "I can't believe you said that. I'm not even in love with him." 

Hakyeon and Jaehwan snort simultaneously. Living this closely with two other people makes it impossible to hide _anything_.

Still, Sanghyuk is happy to have them. Hakyeon might have serious doubts about this, but he still listens to Sanghyuk talk about Taekwoon and offers genuine advice. When Sanghyuk misses Taekwoon or is down for some other reason, Hakyeon is always there, giving him a hug and smooching his face until Sanghyuk laughs and wrestles him to the floor, sadness forgotten. Jaehwan doesn't have Hakyeon's reservations, and his advice is usually blunt and to the point and often so graphic that it makes Sanghyuk blush. When Sanghyuk is restless and antsy, it's Jaehwan who drags him down to the gym to work out until they're both breathless and exhausted.

There's no denying that Sanghyuk is lucky. Luckier than most. He might be a third wheel sometimes, especially on those evenings and nights when Hakyeon and Jaehwan are all but glued to each other, but Sanghyuk can't imagine life without them.

It's just that he would like Taekwoon to be a more permanent part of his life as well.

\--

When it's Wonsik who comes to a lunch date instead of Taekwoon, Sanghyuk instantly knows that something's wrong.

Once Wonsik comes closer, Sanghyuk can see that his eyes are puffy and red and that there are faint bruises around his wrists. The moment they're at their own table, Sanghyuk leans in closer, speaks with a hushed voice for once. "What happened? Where's Taekwoon hyung?" 

"Sir disowned him," Wonsik whispers, and Sanghyuk very nearly falls over. He knows Taekwoon has had more than one owner, he's said as much already, but Sanghyuk never considered the possibility that Taekwoon wouldn't be able to stay where he was. Master's friend is - was - clearly fond of him, and seemed to treat him well.

Sanghyuk doesn't _understand_. "But... Why? Where is he now?"

Wonsik drinks a few sips of water and then takes a deep breath, no doubt to compose himself. "Things have been tense for a while. Hyung hasn't been with us for that long, Sir only bought him like a year ago."

"I didn't know that."

"It was an impulse thing, I think, and Taekwoon hyung isn't always easy to get along with. I mean, I like him, I did from the start, but I know Sir expected someone different." Wonsik grimaces, glancing towards his owner. Clearly there is a lot of backstory there, but honestly, Sanghyuk doesn't really care. It's probably insensitive of him, but his concern is Taekwoon, not whatever history led them to this moment.

He's all but bouncing on his chair by the time Wonsik continues. "They had a fight a few days ago. I don't know what about. They argued in the morning, and a few hours later, Taekwoon hyung was gone. I tried to protest, but..."

Wonsik trails off, and Sanghyuk doesn't push it. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Action and consequences. A fine line between rewards and punishment. "So Taekwoon hyung could be anywhere?"

"I think Sir probably took him back to the auction house," Wonsik says wearily. "All I know is that he's gone and he's not coming back, ever. Sir was very clear about that."

Sanghyuk shakes his head, struggles to accept it. Of course he knows that this happens. Owners get sick of their pets for whatever reason, and takes them back to the auction houses or, more rarely, frees them altogether. Some owners trade pets between them whenever they feel like it, or business partners offer pets to each other as a part of making deals. It's not that uncommon for someone to have had more than one owner, and even when you live in the same house, there's no guarantee that you get to stay together.

The reality of their lives has never seemed so harsh before.

Wonsik is quiet for the rest of the lunch, as is Sanghyuk. All he can think about is Taekwoon, imagining him in some dingy dorm room in an auction house, curled up on a bed, collar-less and all alone. Back to being lost, and all Sanghyuk wants to do is find him and make it better.

\--

"Buy him." Sanghyuk's voice is trembling, but he's not hesitating. It's not often he marches into Master's office and it's even more rare that he will downright demand something. He's not even sure that this is the best approach, but it's the only one he has.

Master, for once, seems speechless. For the longest time he stares at Sanghyuk, eyes wider than normal in surprise.

It makes it worse; Sanghyuk had hoped that Master would instantly understand, like he so often does. Sanghyuk whines and walks closer, sinks down to his knees in front of Master and leaning against his legs. "Taek-- I mean Leo hyung. He's back at an auction house, isn't he? Please buy him."

"Sanghyuk," Master says, and Sanghyuk whimpers because Master only uses his proper name when he's angry or very, very serious. Sanghyuk almost expects Master to punish him for being so outspoken and insolent, but instead Master pets his head, slow and gentle. 

He should stay quiet and accept the kindness, Sanghyuk knows as much, but he _can't_. "Please."

"I already have three pets, more than I need. I have no use for another one, especially one with a reputation like Leo's." Master still sounds serious, and definitive, almost as if he's already thought about it. "I shouldn't even have bought you, you know, even if I've never regretted it."

"You wouldn't regret buying Leo hyung either," Sanghyuk protests, climbing up into Master's lap in sheer eagerness. It's an awkward fit now that he's gotten so tall, but he curls up and makes it work, makes himself small on purpose so that Master can hold him. He might just be a pet, but he knows how to get the things he wants. Granted, he has never tried to get a person before, but he's not going to give up without a fight. "He's a good person, Master, I promise, and I know he's probably difficult to deal with, but he would do better in a house that already has several pets. It'll take the pressure off of him."

Maybe Sanghyuk shouldn't act like he knows Taekwoon inside and out, but he has spent every moment they've been together trying to get to know him, and he feels like he understands. Taekwoon isn't the ideal pet. There's no way around that. But that doesn't mean he's a _bad_ one. All he needs is the right owner, one that will make an effort to understand Taekwoon and what he needs to thrive. 

Master would be the perfect owner. Sanghyuk has no doubt. 

The fact that he doesn't immediately stop Sanghyuk from talking gives him hope. Makes it all too easy to continue. "You know he can follow orders, you've seen that already. And if he has time to relax and not be in the spotlight all the time, it'll be easier for him to behave. He just needs more time to himself than the rest of us, that's all. And, and..." Sanghyuk hesitates, knows the implications of what he's about to say. "If he does break the rules, you can punish me instead of him."

At this, Master gives him a squeeze, hugs him tight. "You are serious about this." It's not a question, but Sanghyuk nods nonetheless. He thought long and hard about what would be the most compelling argument, and he knows that all he can do is to make sure that Master knows just how much this means to him.

"I'll never ask for anything else," he adds, willing to promise the moon and the stars if he has to.

Master laughs and shushes him. "Don't promise too much, now," he says, smiling, and Sanghyuk decides that's a good sign. "I'm not going to make any promises either, but I will think about it. Leo is beautiful, and I know about his talents. If you had been my only pet, I wouldn't have hesitated. But you're not. I have to consider N and Ken as well."

Sanghyuk nods, because he does understand. He does. Master is already rare; most owners settle for one pet, or two. Someone who owns more than four is rare. Both because it's costly, and because you can run into a number of problem with a lot of pets living together. 

Master can afford it, though. None of them ask for much to begin with, and Sanghyuk would happily settle for far less. He's sure that the four of them could get along as well. In many ways, it might be easier than three - this way someone won't be stuck being the odd one out.

"Leo hyung can have my bed, I can sleep on the floor," Sanghyuk offers, trying to show that he's willing to help with the practical concerns.

"I think I can manage to buy a new bed, if it's needed." Master is still amused, chuckling at Sanghyuk. It's one of the benefits of being the youngest; it makes it possible to get away with a lot, and relying on being cute allows him to get away with even more. Being a pet doesn't necessarily mean that he is powerless, after all.

Sanghyuk stays right where he is for as long as he can, while Master works. Now that he has said everything he wanted and needed to say, it's a lot easier to relax, and he dozes with his head against Master's shoulder until it's time to go to bed for real. 

\--

It takes several weeks before he gets any kind of an answer, but then Master tells him. Tells all three of them, in fact. He's going to buy Taekwoon, provided that he hasn't been sold already. Sanghyuk hugs him, thankful and happy, and promises himself that he will be the best pet he can possibly be from now on to repay him.

Master ruffles his hair, tells them to behave, and leaves for a business meeting. He's been taking the girls with him to those for years; there is rarely any need for a pet when there is work to be done.

When he's gone, Jaehwan and Hakyeon both stare at him. "You're insane," Jaehwan tells him, note of awe in his voice. "Completely crazy. I can't believe you made that happen. And all for your pretty boyfriend."

Sanghyuk sputters. "He's not my boyfriend."

"But you're in loooove." Jaehwan dances around him, just out of reach, and Sanghyuk resorts to lobbing a pillow at him, only to get it smashed back in his face seconds later, accompanied by Jaehwan's laugh. "Our little boy is in l-o-v-e and it's c-u-t-e."

"Shut up!" Sanghyuk throws another pillow at him, then turns to Hakyeon for help. "Hyung, come on, tell him to stop, it's annoying. He's annoying."

"You're both annoying," Hakyeon shoots back at him, and lets the fight go on for several more minutes before he steps in. Before Sanghyuk really knows what's going on, Hakyeon has grabbed one of his ears and one of Jaehwan's, stopping them both effectively.

It takes a lot of apologizing and groveling before he eventually lets go, and Sanghyuk grabs Jaehwan and flops down on one of their beanbags. Jaehwan grumbles, but hugs on to him nonetheless; cuddling is an excellent way to make up after fights, whether serious or not.

Instead of joining them, Hakyeon sits down on the floor. "This is going to change things."

"Duh," Jaehwan says, reaching out a foot and poking Hakyeon with it. "A fourth guy living with us? Of course things are going to change."

"It'll be great!" Sanghyuk is enthusiastic, Jaehwan seems positive, Hakyeon still looks apprehensive about the whole thing. Maybe because he's the oldest, the one with the most responsibility. Who knows how he and Taekwoon will get along. Sanghyuk isn't worried, though. One problem at a time, and he's going to make it work for all of them.

\--

Sanghyuk asks to come along when Master goes to the auction house, but he's denied. It's tempting to protest, but he manages not to and tells Master to come back quickly instead. He doesn't say "with Taekwoon", but he knows Master understands him. 

It feels like he waits for at least three years before he hears the car pulling up again, and he stands in the hallways, waiting, waiting.

Master walks through the door first, shaking his head when he sees Sanghyuk. He doesn't seem surprised, however, and he doesn't linger, either. Instead he pets Sanghyuk's head and tells him to take good care of the newcomer, and that he'll be in his office if he's needed. Sanghyuk whispers a quiet "thank you" and he knows he should do more to show his gratitude, but he's all too aware of Taekwoon being there, standing barely inside the door as if he's wary of even going inside yet another house.

It's impossible to read his expression; Taekwoon's face is blank and serious, and it would be easy to dismiss him as uncaring, unfeeling. Sanghyuk knows that he's bound to be anxious about all of this, unsure of having a new owner and new pets he has to get along with. A part of him probably just wants to be left alone, but that would be the worst thing right now.

Taekwoon is wearing a different collar than the black silk one Sanghyuk is used to seeing him in. This one is made out of black leather, just like Sanghyuk's, and though it's slightly wider, Sanghyuk thinks they match. Just like Hakyeon and Jaehwan, with their brown collars made out of strands of woven leather. It feels like this is Master's way of telling him that yes, this is okay, even if Sanghyuk was pretty sure of that already. It's not exactly couple rings, but he'll take it.

He bounces up to Taekwoon, almost crashing into him. "Hi," he says breathlessly. Wants to give Taekwoon a hug, kiss him, drag him around the house, talk to him, push him into bed, everything. It's difficult to restrain himself to simply standing still; he can't quite himself from shifting, almost squirming on the spot as Taekwoon looks at him.

"Hey," Taekwoon says, voice almost flat. Then his expression changes and he's smiling, really smiling, and he's the one who reaches out and takes Sanghyuk's hand in a firm grip. "Want to show me around?"

"Welcome home." It's sappy and stupid, but it makes Taekwoon laugh quietly. Sanghyuk beams and steps in close to kiss him, quick and chaste, before pulling him along, not intending on letting go for a long, long time.


End file.
